elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vigilant of Stendarr (Skyrim)
The Vigilants of Stendarr are a militant order in the priesthood of Stendarr, the Divine of Mercy. It was founded after the Oblivion Crisis to combat the Daedra influence. The Vigilants also seek to root out Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and other creatures that "show disregard for life and mercy." The Vigilants reside in the Hall of the Vigilant and consist solely of Imperials, Redguards, Bretons, and Nords. They can also be seen traveling randomly around Skyrim, usually in groups. Upon request, the Vigilants will remove diseases from the Dragonborn at no cost. Vigilants of Stendarr are unkind to the Dragonborn if they are an Orc. This is because many Orcs are known to worship Malacath, who is a Daedric Prince Level of Vigilants Although there is only one type of Vigilant, they can be various levels as the player levels Areas seen *Roads near Winterhold *Killed by bandits on road southwest of Winterhold. *Killing atronachs (depending on your level) randomly, in random areas *Seen at random encounter locations all across Skyrim *On the main road between Falkreath and Helgen *On the road leading south east from Markarth *Can also be found fighting Dragons randomly *The road from Riften to Ivarstead. *Three Vigilants can be found at Stendarr's Beacon southeast of Riften. *On the main road leading out of Solitude *By Anise's Cabin, near Riverwood. *Just northeast of Darkwater Crossing, fighting a high-level vampire. Known members *Vigilant Tyranus *Keeper Carcette Trivia *Wandering members can be a big help if you are attacked by a Dragon. They will rush to your aid and fight the Dragon with you. It is highly unlikely that they will survive but they can buy you precious seconds while the Dragon focuses on them that you can use to deal some damage to the Dragon's hindquarters, away from its teeth and breath. *There are also occasionally Dark Elf members which are randomly generated *They will attack Barbas if they run into him on the road while you are following him at the beginning of the quest A Daedra's Best Friend. Since Barbas is a disguised Daedra and invulnerable, you will probably have to kill the Vigilants to proceed or wait for Barbas to kill them. *They often carry various books concerning daedra, vampires, and werewolves, like The Book of Daedra, Immortal Blood, and Physicalities of Werewolves *If a vigilant witnesses the player transform into a werewolf, all members of the Vigil encountered afterwards will be hostile - even in the case the witnessing vigilant was killed. Possibly a bug. *Wearing a full set of Daedric Armor will sometimes cause the Vigilants to attack you , so if you want to avoid a fight with them, then take off the helmet or any other piece of the armor. *They are seen to be wearing mage armor, hood, steel armor gauntlets, amulet of Stendarr and steel boots. The Amulet of Stendarr has a 10% more damage done enchantment when using a shield, but the members of the Vigilant of Stendarr will not have shields equipped. *They will become hostile if you use a non-damaging shout (Eg. Clear skies) but only the ones found traveling *If you use a non harming shout on one , the other will not become hostile. *If you use dead thrall on one, the other will still follow the thralled one, essentially giving you +2 followers See also *Stendarr *Knights of Stendarr *Hall of the Vigilant *Stendarr's Beacon Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Random Encounters